


Signature

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Non-canonical to good purpose, General, Plot - Joy, Post-War of the Ring, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Every word counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Loqi's birthday, Feb. 2006.  A hobbit come of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signature

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

He'd waited thirty three years to set pen to paper in this way.  In a shaking scrawl, the name took form on clean parchment under the declaration that Frodo had so carefully inked out the week before in beautiful calligraphy.

The red ink came out, and the pen went around.  Paladin and Eglantine claimed first right to witness this momentous occasion, signing their names in clear print.

Fredegar Bolger's name went down next.

Meriadoc Brandybuck, Esquire, claimed the pen and signed in flowing, showy calligraphy.

Samwise Gamgee put his name down in simple block letters.

And finally, the two who honored him most by their presence.

Frodo Baggins took the new eagle-quill pen offered and set his name down in the beautiful letters his uncle had taught him.

And last, but certainly not least, fragile elf-runes spelled out on tan parchment: Elessar Telcontar.

"Well Peregrin Took," Strider commented blowing lightly to dry the final delicate stroke, "the King has witnessed it.  You are officially an adult."  



End file.
